Prince Albert
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Brendan gets a shock from Ste, pointless fluff x


**Prince Albert**

Carter and hay had been a complete success. They had been open a month now and last week had been the best week so far. In fact life for Steven had turned around completely. He had his family, his own business, a great best friend and of course a relationship finally with Brendan, the man he'd always loved.

Doug and Ste had both taken the Saturday off work so they could celebrate, treat themselves. Although Brendan hated how close they were as friends, he accepted it for Stevens' sake, he had only just got him back, and he didn't want to risk losing him ever again. So yeah it bothered him greatly and he wanted to cause trouble for their budding friendship, but he didn't, he kept quiet and left them to it. In Brendan's mind it was him Steven came home to and that was enough for him….at least for now.

"So Doug what shall we do today?"

Ste said, totally buzzing. He was so excited to be having a day off work; he really was so easily pleased.

"I don't mind Ste. Shall we grab a bite to eat and go for a few drinks, see what happens"

Doug didn't really mind what they did, like Ste he was also glad to be having some well-earned time off, they had both work so hard.

"Yeah okay sounds great, I'm not seeing Brendan till tonight anyway so we can make a day of it if you want? I'd best phone him though; you know what he's like."

Doug laughed out loud

"Yeah I do Ste"

They headed into town and started off by treating themselves to some new clothes. Ste had never been able to do anything like that before, he was really enjoying himself. Then again he always did have a good time with Doug. Brendan on the other hand is more uptight, you could never imagine him going clothes shopping with Steven and messing about. That is why having Doug as a best friend worked so well in his life and with his relationship with Brendan; he had the best of both worlds.

Ste couldn't resist buying Brendan a few gifts. It meant a lot to him, Brendan had always been so generous; it was nice for Ste to finally be able to treat him.

"God I'm starving me, shall we stop for lunch now?"

Ste said, rubbing his belly.

"Yeah I'm quite hungry as well Ste, let's find a pub that way we can have a few pints."

The next pub they came across they went in. Both of them ordered a burger and chips for lunch and a pint of larger. Ste was just about to take a mouthful when his phone rang; he knew who it was before he even answered it.

"Let me guess Brendan again" Doug teased.

"He worries Doug, I don't mind"

And he didn't mind, he loved that Brendan would ring him five times a day sometimes. It just showed how much Brendan loved him.

Three pints later and Ste was starting to feel a little light headed.

"I can't have no more me; shall we make this the last one Doug?"

It had been a while since Ste had a drink, mainly because life was so busy for him. They both left the pub, belly's full and their heads a little fuzzy. Ste had noticed a guy carrying a board around town advertising tattoos and piercings.

"I've always wanted a piercing me" Ste slurred.

"Come on then Ste, get one, I'll come with you."

"I haven't got the guts"

Ste said. Feeling a little embarrassed.

"I dare you Ste"

Doug replied, with a big smile on his face.

"Okay I will but only if you do, I dare you back Doug."

Doug didn't really want anything pierced, but maybe he'd see something he liked when he got there.

"Fine, okay, you win Ste, let's go"

Once they entered the shop Doug suggested they made it more interesting by choosing each other's piercing. They both agreed, and no matter what they couldn't back out.

"I choose for you to have your nipple pierced Doug" Ste laughed.

Doug was terrified. He wanted to make sure Ste's one would be equally as good.

"I choose you're um…you know…"

Coughing and pointing to Ste's crutch.

"What my cock"

Ste said, looking absolutely horrified.

"A dare is a dare" Doug laughed.

**Later that evening**

"I missed ye today Steven"

Truth was Brendan missed Ste every day; he would be with him every minute if he could.

"Yeah me too Bren"

Ste replied, kissing Brendan lovingly.

"You and Douglas have a good day then?"

He didn't really wanna know but he found himself asking anyway.

"Yeah I even brought you something Bren"

Ste handed over the gifts; it wasn't much, a bottle of aftershave, a cd and a new top, a casual one probably something Brendan wouldn't ever wear, but it was the thought that counted. Brendan smiled. He'd never had anyone buying him gifts before; it was always the other way round. You'd of thought Ste had just given him a million pounds.

"Come here Steven let me show you how grateful I am"

Brendan kissed him passionately. Ste being totally engrossed in him had completely forgotten about what he had done earlier on. Brendan was sat on the sofa and Ste was straddling him, he started to undress him.

"mmmm steven"

Brendan drooled, appreciating the beauty sat on him. He unzipped his jeans, getting ready to take him in his mouth. Ste was totally lost in the moment.

"Jesus Steven, what is that"

In the throes of passion it had slipped his mind that he'd not long had his cock pierced.

"Oh Bren, it was a dare, I was meant to tell you, I'm sorry. I'll get it taken out"

Brendan, whose face was unreadable, tilted his head to the side, staring intently at Ste's newly pierced cock.

"I like it Steven" Brendan growled.

"Really Bren? I'm not supposed to do anything like that for a while, you know till it heals"

Brendan laughed

"I'll just have to take you now then" bending Ste over.

"What's is called anyway" Brendan asked

"Prince Albert" Ste replied.

**pointless fluff, please review xxx :)**


End file.
